Cactus's Love
by Green Mkys
Summary: Shikamaru Nara, kau sudah membuatku menunggu satu jam, dan sampai sekarang kau belum datang juga. Lima menit lagi kau tidak datang, kita tidak akan bertemu lagi selamanya. Semoga kau bahagia dengan kebebasanmu. –Temari M for safe, bisa dibaca pas puasa.


**Cactus's Love**

_Green Mkys presents a ShikaTema fanfiction_

_Naruto © Kishimoto Masashi_

**WARNING: OOC, AU, misstypo, aneh, ide pasaran, M(for safe), dll.**

"Shikamaru Nara, kau sudah membuatku menunggu satu jam, dan sampai sekarang kau belum datang juga. Lima menit lagi kau tidak datang, kita tidak akan bertemu lagi selamanya." gerutu Temari sembari mengetik pesan yang sama kepada Shikamaru Nara, laki-laki yang sudah menjadi kekasihnya tiga bulan belakangan. Bukan satu atau dua kali ia dibuat menunggu oleh laki-laki pemalas itu, setiap kali mereka –hanya Temari lebih tepatnya— akan melakukan sesuatu bersama, pastilah Shikamaru datang sangaaat terlambat, entah apa yang dilakukannya. Temari tahu Shikamaru sangat malas dan sangat suka tidur, tetapi ini sudah keterlaluan menurutnya, dan ini yang terparah. Ia sudah berusaha keras untuk selalu bersabar menghadapi sifat pria itu karena sebenarnya ia sangat mencintai Shikamaru, bahkan yang pertama menyatakan cinta pun adalah Temari.

Temari yang sedang duduk di salah satu bangku di Konoha Park merasa gelisah, ia menyesal mengirim pesan tadi kepada Shikamaru, tetapi seorang Temari Sabaku tidak akan menjilat ludahnya sendiri, mungkin inilah yang terbaik baginya dan Shikamaru. Tak pernah ia merasa ada cinta dari Shikamaru, ia tidak mengharapkan Shikamaru akan bersikap romantis padanya –karena ia pun tidak menyukainya—Temari hanya menginginkan Shikamaru menunjukkan perasaannya pada Temari walau hanya seujung jari. Shikamaru yang biasanya adalah Shikamaru yang tidak peduli, Shikamaru yang selalu abai. Entahlah apa Temari ada di hatinya walau sedikit.

Temari mencintai Shikamaru, sangat mencintainya. Temari yang berisik, yang sangat hiperaktif, sifatnya sungguh sangat bertolak belakang dengan Shikamaru yang selalu bermalas-malasan dan bersantai, ditambah lagi usia Temari dua tahun di atas Shikamaru. Hal itu awalnya menyulitkan Temari untuk mengakui perasaanya pada salah satu teman adiknya itu, tetapi setelah memberanikan diri dan menurunkan gengsinya yang lumayan tinggi sebagai Nona Sabaku serta mengingat perasaannya yang sudah dipendam semenjak bertahun-tahun yang lalu, akhirnya ia berhasil mengungkapkannya pada pria tidak tahu diri itu.

"Baiklah Tuan Nara, ini sudah sepuluh menit sejak aku mengirimimu pesan itu, kau masih tidak muncul. Bahkan kau tidak membalas pesanku." Temari menggumam dengan sedih dan menulis di secarik kertas yang ia letakkan di kursi yang selama 70 menit tadi didudukinya, kemudian beranjak meninggalkan Konoha Park.

_Semoga kau bahagia dengan kebebasanmu. –Temari_

"Temari, kudengar kau putus dengan Shikamaru." tiba-tiba Ino dan Sakura menghampiri Temari yang sedang duduk di kantin bersama Tenten untuk menyantap makan siang mereka. Meskipun Temari sudah kelas tiga, ia masih sering bergaul dengan Tenten yang masih kelas dua, dan Sakura serta Ino yang baru kelas satu, sama seperti Shikamaru. Mereka semua sudah berteman semenjak kecil.

"Tahu dari mana kau?" Temari balik bertanya pada Ino yang sudah duduk di depannya sambil mulai menyantap makan siangnya.

"Sepertinya seluruh sekolah sudah tahu kau dan Shikamaru sudah putus." Sakura yang menjawab pertanyaan Temari yang juga duduk di samping Ino.

"Apa? Tahu dari mana orang-orang itu? Seingatku aku tidak mengungkapkan itu pada siapapun, kecuali adik-adikku, apa mungkin Kankurou yang menyebarkannya?" Temari masih bingung dengan gosip tapi benar yang menyebar sangat cepat itu —tidak terdengar nada sedih pada suaranya.

"Shikamaru sendiri yang bilang." Ino melanjutkan.

"Apa?! Kupikir dia bukan orang yang 'ember'." sepertinya kali ini Temari merasa heran, bagaimana mungkin orang yang paling tidak mau repot seperti Shikamaru bisa 'curhat' dengan orang lain, mengingat ia tidak pernah peduli dengan sekitar.

"Memang bukan. Sakura, ceritakan! Aku mau makan." Sambar Ino seenaknya lalu memasukkan potongan telur gulung ke mulutnya.

"Ish, kau ini. Jadi begini..

"_Unn.. Nara-san, a.. aku menyukaimu." Ucap seorang gadis berkepang dua kepada Shikamaru di halaman belakang konoha High School._

"_Hn, terimakasih." jawab Shikamaru malas._

"_Hanya itukah tanggapanmu? Apa kau tidak mau menerima cintaku karena kau masih berpacaran dengan Sabaku-senpai?" si gadis terlihat sedih._

"_Urusai." Shikamaru menggurutu pelan—hanya bisa didengar dirinya sendiri tentunya, lalu melanjutkan, "Aku tidak berpacaran dengan Temari, tapi aku tidak bisa membalas perasaanmu." Shikamaru langsung meninggalkan si gadis yang masih tertegun, sepertinya ia agak terkejut melihat tanggapan Shikamaru yang terlalu 'seadanya'._

Begitu yang kudengar dari cerita teman-teman yang lain. Sepertinya anak itu menceritakan pada teman-temannya, jadilah tersebar berita spektakuler itu." Sakura mengakhiri ceritanya.

"Apa kau tidak terlalu melebih-lebihkann Sakura?" tanya Tenten yang sedari tadi diam mendengarkan.

"Tentu saja tidak. Di sekolah ini siapa yang tidak tertarik dengan kisah cinta Si Pemalas Shikamaru dengan Ratu Temari?" Ino tidak melebih-lebihkan, bahkan beberapa guru pun tertarik dengan percintaan unik yang melibatkan dua anggota Klan Nara dan Klan Sabaku itu, kepribadian dan pembawaan mereka sangat bertolak belakang, bagaikan gunung salju dengan padang pasir.

"Hh, ya sudahlah kalau memang sudah menyebar, semoga saja ini cepat berakhir. Aku malas kalau nanti jadi banyak yang bertanya-tanya padaku." Ucap temari dengan nada malas, entah apa yang sebenarnya ia pikirkan, yang pasti ia sangat pintar menyembunyikan isi hatinya yang sesungguhnya.

"Omong-omong, kenapa kalian putus? Sepertinya hubungan kalian selama ini tentram-tentram saja." Tanya Ino, sebenarnya ia adalah salah satu gossip girl sekolah.

"Aku ingin fokus belajar, kalian tahu aku sudah kelas tiga, aku ingin masuk Suna University. Tapi entahlah, aku sendiri masih bingung, apakah ini bisa disebut putus." Jawab Temari sambil beranjak dari kursinya dan berjalan menuju pintu keluar.

"Apa maksudmu? Hei! Hei Temari! Jawab dulu pertanyaanku!" Ino berucap agak keras sampai menarik perhatian siswa-siswa lain yang juga berada di kantin itu.

"Sudah, biarkan saja. Nanti aku akan berbicara dengannya. Tidak seperti yang kalian tahu, ia terlihat biasa saja tapi aku yakin ia sangat terpukul. Kita biarkan saja dia sendiri.", ucap tenten mencegah Ino mengejar Temari, sepertinya ia terlalu bernafsu atas berita buruk yang menimpa sahabatnya itu, atau karena ia tidak mau ketinggalan cerita yang sebenarnya?...

"ARRGGH! Bodoh! Bodoh! Temari baka!" frustrasi Temari di dalam salah satu bilik toilet wanita di sekolahnya. "Apa tadi katanya? Shikamaru ditembak perempuan lain? Oh, sudahlah Temari, buat apa kau masih sedih hanya karena si bodoh itu, lupakan saja. Itu bukan urusanmu lagi. Atau memang tidak pernah jadi urusanku?" Temari berdialog sendiri di dalam tolilet! Oh, untunglah tidak ada orang lain yang akan mencurigai kewarasannya di sana.

"Tapi dia bahkan tidak menghubungiku sama sekali! Sudahlah, lagi-lagi aku memikirkannya, si pemalas itu tidak pernah peduli padaku, untuk apa aku memikirkannya lagi." Temari masih berusaha meyakinkan dirinya sendiri. Ya, sebenarnya di lubuk hatinya yang terdalam ia memiliki perasaan yang berusaha keras ia tutupi dengan rasa-rasa lain –kesal— , perasaan bersalah. Ia merasa telah mengikat Shikamaru, memaksa Shikamaru menerima cintanya, Shikamaru yang bebas, Shikamaru yang ingin seperti burung yang terbang bebas di langit. Perasaan itu terus menghantui dirinya, entah karena apa, sepertinya ia masih sangat peduli pada Sikamaru, atau mungkin cinta lebih tepatnya. Tentu saja, akan sulit jika kau sudah memendam cinta selama lebih dari tiga tahun dan ketika kau bisa mewujudkan rasa cintamu dalam waktu tiga bulan, tiba-tiba kau harus menghentikan rasa cinta itu.

Ia ingat pernyataan cintanya beberapa bulan yang lalu.

_Hari itu matahari sudah mulai condong ke Timur, memberikan warna orange yang memancar di langit tinggi. Konoha High School sudah mulai sepi, hanya menyisakan beberapa siswa yang baru menyelesaikan kegiatan ekstrakurikulernya, yang salah satunya adalah Temari dan siswa yang ketiduran di UKS dengan alasan sakit, sudah pasti itu Shikamaru._

_Di depan barisan loker-loker ketika Temari sedang mengganti sepatunya, ia melihat Shikamaru yang sepertinya juga akan menuju lokernya untuk berganti sepatu. _Ayo Temari, kau sudah menyiapkan hatimu, kau tidak boleh membiarkan perasaanmu selama ini sia-sia..

"_Umm, Shikamaru, bisa berbicara sebentar?" ucap Temari dengan gugup, sangat bukan Temari yang dikenal sangat percaya diri—ia tidak punya alasan untu tidak percaya diri kan?—pada Shikamaru yang sudah selesai mengganti sepatunya._

"_Hn, apa?" semoga saja penglihatan Shikamaru tidak salah karena sepertinya ia melihat ada semburat merah samar di pipi gadis Sabaku itu._

"_Aku menyukaimu, ayo kita jadian." ungkap Temari langsung dan diucapkan dengan cepat._

"_Hn?" Shikamaru mengangkat kedua alisnya, tapi tak lama kemudian Temari yakin ia melihat senyuman tipis di wajah pria yang hampir selalu memasang tampang malas itu. "Aku akan mengantarmu." lanjut Shikamaru._

_._

_._

_Keesokan harinya_

"_Shikamaru, ayo kita makan siang!" ucap Temari setelah membuka pintu kelas Shikamaru dengan semangat sambil mengacungkan kotak makanan yang dipegangnya._

"_Hn." Shikamaru beranjak dari kursinya dan menyusul Temari yang berjalan menuju atap sekolah._

"_Apa-apaan itu? Hei, Gaara! Apa Shikamaru dan kakamu sekarang pacaran?" tanya Naruto heboh pada Gaara, yang juga menarik perhatian anak-anak hampir seluruh kelasnya._

"_Sepertinya begitu. Kemarin aku lihat Shikamaru mengantar kakakku, dan kakakku selalu terlihat senang sejak kemarin." jawab Gaara._

"_Aku baru tahu Temari bisa masak." ujar Kiba._

"_Aku juga baru tahu. Dia sudah bangun dari pagi-pagi sekali, membuat suara berisik di dapur. Kau lihat saja di jari-jarinya banyak plester luka. Kuharap Shikamaru bisa memakan makanan-makanan itu yang mungkin sudah banyak 'terkontaminasi'." tiba-tiba Kankurou yang entah muncul dari mana menyambar sambil menyeringai dan dibalas seringaian tipis dari Gaara, "Semoga saja." dan tidak butuh waktu lama, berita jadiannya Shikamaru dan Temari sudah menyebar ke seantero Konoha High School._

_._

_._

_Di atap sekolah_

"_Taraah... baguskan? Makanlah, semoga kau suka." Temari menyodorkan kotak bentou yang sudah dibuka dan menampilkan makanan yang terususn rapih dan terlihat menggoda itu dengan riang._

"_Kau yang membuatnya sendiri?" tanya Shikamaru setengah tidak percaya, ia melihat banyak plester di jari-jari kedua tangan Temari._

"_Un, ini pertama kalinya buatku, aku tidak tahu apa yang kau suka. Kuharap kau tidak kecewa dan rasanya enak.", jawab Temari dengan sedikit malu-malu._

"_Baiklah, aku akan memakannya. Kau tidak makan?"_

"_Kau dulu. Bagaimana?" tanya Temari setelah suapan pertama Shikamaru._

_Shikamaru berusaha menelan gigitan pertama onigiri isi yang di buat Temari dengan wajah yang sedikit aneh, "Lumayan, tidak buruk untuk pemula sepertimu."_

"_Benarkah? Aku akan mencobanya kalau begitu." Temari langsung mengambil onigiri di kotak bentounya dan langsung mengigitnya, "Ya Tuhan! Apa ini? Asam begini kau bilang lumayan! Ini sangat tidak enak. Jangan dimakan lagi!" ujar Temari sambil mengambil onigiri yang di tangan Shikamaru._

"_Sudahlah, yang penting bisa dimakan. Kau tidak menaruh racun kan?" ucap Shikamaru sambil mengambil lagi onigirinya yang ada di tangan Temari, dan langsung membuat gigitan kedua._

"_Tentu saja tidak. Tapi ini sangat tidak enak." Temari masih berusaha menahan Shikamaru memakannya._

"_Urusai. Aku akan menghabiskan semuanya." kata Shikamaru sambil mengunyah onigirinya._

"_Oh, terserahlah. Aku tidak akan bertanggung jawab kalau kau sakit perut nanti." Temari akhirnya menyerah._

"_Kau harus bertanggung jawab kalau itu terjadi. Kau harus menemaniku ke UKS nantinya." ujar Shikamaru santai, pura-pura tidak peduli dengan perubahan di wajah Temari._

_Jam makan siang itu dihabiskan Temari dan Shikamaru di atap sekolah sambil menikmati makan siang ditemani semilir angin dan awan yang berarak._

_._

_._

_10 menit setelah bel tanda berakhirnya waktu istirahat_

"_Lama sekali sih, Kakashi-sensei!" gerutu gadis bersurai merah jambu di kelas I-D, Sakura._

"_Huh, urusai!" Shikamaru menggerutu pelan dan berdiri dari kursinya, berjalan menuju keluar kelas. "Naruto, aku ke UKS kalau Si Kakashi menanyaiku." ujar Shikamaru pada Naruto sambil berjalan melewatinya. Tak lupa ia menulis pesan singkat untuk Temari, _Sepertinya aku sakit perut, cepatlah ke UKS, di sini tidak ada orang.—Shikamaru

_Temari yang menerima pesan itu saat gurunya, Kurenai Yuuhi, sedang menjelaskan tentang Integral parsial langsung diselimutii perasaan gelisah, _Apakah Shikamaru sakit perut karena masakanku tadi? Tapi aku tidak sakit perut? Oh, sudahlah, lebih baik aku segera menyusulnya_, batin Temari._

"_Sensei, bolehkah aku izin ke UKS? Perutku sakit sekali, aku ingin beristirahat sebentar." Temari beralasan pada salah satu guru favoritnya. Semoga saja ia tidak curiga, Temari merasa tidak enak karena berbohong._

"_Oh, tentu saja. Apakah kau perlu diantar seseorang?" sepertinya Sang Guru Sexy itu percaya._

"_Tidak perlu, Sensei. Baiklah aku akan pergi sekarang, permisi." Temari langsung meninggalkan kelas tanpa menengok lagi ke belakang. Ugh, bohong bukan spesialisasinya._

"_Shikamaru, bagaimana perutmu? Apa yang kau rasakan? Apa sakit sekali?" berondong Temari begitu membuka pintu UKS pada Shikamaru yang sedang duduk di tepi ranjang UKS membelakangi pintu masuk, menghadap ke luar jendela, ia sedang menengadah ke arah langit._

"_Temari? Aku tidak sakit perut sama sekali. Aku hanya ingin tidur di sini." Shikamaru memalingkan wajahnya dari pemandangan luar menghadap Temari._

"_Huh? Ya Tuhan. Kalau begitu kenapa kau memanggilku? Kau sangat membuatku khawatir, kau tahu!" Temari menarik nafas lega, sepertinya ia terlalu berlebihan._

"_Apakah aku tidak boleh memanggilmu ke sini? Atau kau keberatan bersama denganku?" ujar Shikamaru sambil menatap Temari intens. _

"_Un, ti.. tidak, tentu saja tidak." jawab Temari masih mematung di depan pintu UKS, entah mengapa bila sedang bersama Shikamaru ia jadi seperti Hinata yang selalu gagap di hadapan Naruto._

"_Kemarilah!" perintah Shikamaru pelan sambil menepuk tempat di samping ia duduk di atas ranjang, diikuti anggukan Temari yang kemudian berjalan menuju tempat yang dimaksud Shikamaru. Keduanya hanya terdiam menatap keluar jendela._

"_Aku ingin menjadi burung." ucap Shikamaru tiba-tiba, ini agak mengagetkan Temari. "Aku ingin menjadi burung yang bisa terbang bebas di atas sana. Terbang ke mana pun, tanpa perlu menabarak dinding." lanjut Shikamaru._

"_Kalau menabrak pohon atau gunung atau tebing? Bukan tidak mungkin kan, burung menabrak itu semua?" entah pemikiran dari mana itu._

_Shikamaru langsung memalingkan wajahnya menatap Temari. "Huh? Hahaha." Shikamaru hanya tertawa menanggpi ucapan Temari yang spontan itu._

"_Aku ingin menjadi pohon. Pohon yang rindang, yang banyak daun dan batangnya." kata Temari tiba-tiba._

"_Kenapa kau ingin menjadi pohon?"_

"_Kau pasti tahu, di kampung halaman kami, di Suna, hampir seluruh datarannya adalah padang pasir. Di sana sangat jarang pohon yang rindang, gersang sekali rasanya. Sangat berbeda dengan Konoha yang dikelilingi hutan. Dengan menjadi pohon, aku bisa menjadi tempat orang-orang bernaung dari panas atau mungkin hujan. Lagi pula.. um.. aku bisa menjadi tempat bagi burung yang ingin beristirahat atau membuat sarang, bukan?" ujar Temari dengan nada malu-malu di bagian akhir._

"_Ya, kau benar. Pasti menyenangkan bernaung di bawah pohon yang rindang." sejak kapan tangan Shikamaru ada di atas tangan Temari? _

"_Temari." Shikamaru berucap pelan sambil memandang Temari, membuat Temari mengalihkan perhatiannya dari sepasang burung yang sedang bertengger di pohon yang berdaun hijau lebat di depan jendela UKS._

"_Hm?" jari-jemari mereka semakin bertaut, perlahan Shikamaru mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Temari yang memerah. Temari memejamkan matanya. Terasa basah di bibirnya, sebuah ciuman yang lembut. Beberapa detik Shikamaru hanya menyentuhkan bibirnya ke bibir Temari, kemudian melepas ciuman yang memberi sensasi baru bagi Temari –atau mungkin bagi Shikamaru juga—perasaan membuncah di hatinya, degupan kencang jantungnya, rasa panas di pipinya, dan yang pasti rasa basah dan lembut di bibirnya. Ini pertama baginya, ia tidak boleh membiarkan ini berakhir terlalu cepat. _

_Temari membuka matanya, dilihatnya Shikamaru yang menatap wajahnya. Sebelum Shikamaru semakin menjauhkan wajahnya, Temari yang bergerak mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Shikamaru. Menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir lembut pria yang sudah dicintainya selama empat tahun. Membiarkannya seperti itu beberapa saat, sampai kedua telapak tangan Shikamaru menyentuh kedua sisi pipinya, membelainya lembut. Tangan Temari pun perlahan mencengkeram kemeja depan Shikamaru, seolah tak ingin terlepaskan. Shikamaru lebih menekankan bibirnya ke bibir Temari, hanya penekanan tanpa tuntutan, ia menyerahkan sisanya pada Temari. Temari yang menerima perlakuan Shikamaru membuka sedikit bibirnya, cukup untuk bibir Shikamaru memasuki celah lembut tersebut. Hanya hisapan-hispan lembut dari bibir masing-masing._

_Tanpa aba-aba Shikamaru dan temari melepaskan bibir masing-masing, kebutuhan oksigen yang mendesak. Sepertinya semburat merah tidak hanya ada di wajah Temari._

_Sisa waktu dihabiskan Shikamaru dengan tidur di UKS berbantalkan paha Temari, untunglah sampai jam sekolah usai tidak ada seorangpun yang masuk ke ruang UKS itu._

Beberapa hari setelah putusnya Temari dengan Shikamaru

Setiap bertemu Shikamaru, Temari selalu bersikap seolah-olah tidak mengenalnya. Shikamaru pun sepertinya tidak menanggapi keberadaan Temari. Ada perasaan aneh yang dirasakan Temari, yang semakin besar setiap harinya apalagi ketika ia berpapasan dengan Shikamaru yang mengabaikannya, rasa itu seperti sembilu yang menyayat hatinya, sakit, dan sesak.

"Temari, hanya kau yang belum menyerahkan aplikasi untuk diserahkan ke Suna. Kurenai-sensei menyuruhmu secepatnya menyerahkan berkas-berkas itu." ucap Konan yang berjalan disamping Temari, rencananya mereka akan ke perpustakaan untuk mencari referensi tugas biologi mereka.

"Iya, iya. Aku akan menyerahkan berkas itu secepatnya.." ucapan Temari terhenti melihat seseorang yang berjalan menuju arah yang berlawanan dengannya –arahnya—yang muncul dari koridor depan, _Shikamaru.._

Temari buru-buru menghadap Konan, "Kau tahu Konan, di Suna banyak sekali pria-pria tampan. Oh, aku tidak sabar untuk pergi ke sana." ucap temari kelewat antusias pada Konan ketika Shikamaru melintasi dirinya. Ia bersumpah sepertinya Shikamaru menatapnya dengan tajam tadi. _Jangan berbalik Temari! Kau tidak boleh berpaling padanya!_

Enam bulan berlalu, perasaan Temari pada Shikamaru belum berubah, hatinya pun masih merasa aneh, ia merasa sakit, sakit dan kehilangan. Tapi Temari berhasil mengatasi sejenak perasaannya dengan terus belajar dan fokus pada tujuannya, Suna University.

Sesak dirasanya setiap kali berpapasan dengan Shikamaru, semakin sesak ketika mereka bertatap muka. Satu hal yang masih disyukurinya, yang ia dengar Shikamaru belum pernah menjalin hubungan dengan siapapun semenjak ia berpisah dengan Shikamaru. Entahlah, ia merasa tidak rela bila Shikamaru bersama gadis lain

Hari ini upacara kelulusan di Konoha High School. Besok Temari akan berangkat ke Suna, menuju kampus impian dan keluarga besarnya, kampung halamannya. Meninggalkan kedua adik laki-laki tersayangnya. Meninggalkan teman-teman dan cinta pertamanya..

"Temari!" suara seseorang yang tidak asing baginya, suara yang lama tidak didengarnya dan diakuinya ia rindukan. Temari berbalik mengahadapnya.

"Temari. Selamat atas kelulusanmu." ucapnya sambil menyerahkan sebuket bunga dengan suara cemprengnya, Ino.

"Kudengar kau akan ke Suna besok?" ujar Sakura sambil memeluk Temari, sepertinya ada air mata yang akan jatuh dari mata hijaunya.

"Ya, besok aku akan pergi dengan penerbangan paling pagi." Temari tidak bisa menahan haru pada nada suaranya.

"Apa kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Tenten yang juga memeluknya.

"Tentu saja. Sebenarnya berat bagiku meninggalkan adik-adikku, dan aku tidak akan bisa mendengar suara cerewet kalian lagi." Temari mengusap air matanya sambil tersenyum.

"Um, sebenarnya bukan itu maksudku. Tapi sudahlah, lupakan saja." halau Tenten.

"Apa sih, maksudmu?" Temari menjadi penasaran. Belum sempat ia menyelesaikan kalimatnya, ia melihat serombongan anak laki-laki yang berjalan menghampirinya. Gerombolan teman-teman adik-adiknya, ada Naruto dan Kiba si berisik, Sasuke dan Neji si pendiam, sudah pasti di situ ada Shikamaru. Satu-persatu mereka menyalami Temari, sampai tiba giliran Shikamaru.

"Selamat atas kelulusanmu. Semoga sukses di Suna." ujar Shikamaru sambil mengulurkan tangannya pada Temari.

"Uh, yeah, terimakasih." Temari membalas uluran tangan dingin Shikamaru, tangan yang sangat disukainya karena menjalarkan kesejukan baginya. Ini adalah kontak mereka yang pertama sejak perpisahan mereka enam bulan yang lalu, bukan waktu yang singkat. Mata mereka bertemu.

"Temari, katanya kau ke Suna besok pagi-pagi sekali ya? Semoga kau cepat dapat pacar di Suna ya." Naruto mengagetkan Temari dan Shikamaru yang langsung melepaskan jabat tangan tersebut.

"Um, yeah, semoga." Temari berucap getir, sekilas ia melihat wajah Shikamaru tanpa tahu alasan dibalik perbuatannya.

"Temari, kau yakin akan pergi besok pagi-pagi?" tanya Kankurou di kamar Temari malam harinya.

"Ya, kenapa? Apa kau takut aku tinggal hanya berdua dengan Gaara? Atau kau sudah merasa rindu padaku?" jawab Temari yang sedang memasukkan beberapa barang ke dalam _travel bag_-nya.

"Huh? Apa kau bilang? Enak saja. Kami akan baik-baik saja di sini tanpamu. Ya kan, Gaara?" Kankurou bertanya pada Gaara yang berdiri di sampingnya dan langsung di jawab dengan anggukan kepala dari Gaara.

"Benarkah? Aku kok tidak merasa begitu ya? Hei, bagaimana kalau kita tidur bersama malam ini? Untuk merayakan perpisahanku?" Temari mencetuskan ide yang menurutnya brilian.

"Apa? Tidak mau. Kenapa perpisahan dirayakan dengan tidur bersama? Lagipula kita sudah besar. Aku tidak mau!" jawab Kankurou.

"Aku mau." Gaara yang sedari tadi diam menjawab dengan mengejutkannya. Membuat kedua kakaknya menoleh tak percaya padanya.

"Apa? Kau ini ada-ada saja Gaara. Apa kau tidak malu pada umurmu?" Kankurou mencela.

"Sudahlah Kankurou, kau mau saja. Oh, Gaara, kau memang adikku yang paling manis." Temari menghampiri Gaara dengan dramatis sambil merentangkan tangannya dan memeluk Gaara sambil mengusap-usap rambut merah Gaara.

"Che. Ya sudahlah, aku ikut saja."

"Oh, Kankurou kau memang adikku yang pali manis." ujar Temari dan melakukan hal yang sama seperti pada Gaara ke Kankurou.

"Jadi adikmu yang paling manis siapa? Aku atau Gaara?"

"Tentu saja kalian berdua adikku yang paling manis." Gaara hanya menatap kedua kakaknya yang malam ini ini terasa berbeda, terlalu berlebihan.

Ting Tong

"Sepertinya ada tamu." ucap Kankurou mengakhiri peluk memeluknya dengan Temari. Gaara meninggalkan kedua kakaknya dan turun untuk menyambut tamu yang datang.

Ketika ia membuka pintu, terlihat sosok berkucir tinggi seperti nanas yang sedang membelakangi pintu.

"Shikamaru?" panggil Gaara.

"Oh, hai, Gaara." jawab Shikmaru, yang sepertinya sedang gugup.

"Hai, ada perlu denganku?" tanya Gaara bertele-tele. Sepertinya ia tahu maksud kedatangan pria nanas ini.

"Oh, um, aku.. ingin bertemu kakakmu."

"Kankurou?" sepertinya Gaara menikmati ini.

"Maksudku, Temari."

"Oh, masuklah. Aku akan memanggilkannya." ujar Gaara akhirnya.

"Ngg, tidak, sebaiknya aku di sini saja."

"Kau yakin? Wanita akan sangat lama ketika ia berdandan." sepertinya Gaara mempermainkan Shikamaru lagi.

"Tidak apa, aku akan menunggunya."

"Baiklah kalau itu maumu." Gaara meninggalkan Shikamaru dan naik lagi untuk memanggil Temari.

"Temari, ada seseorang mencarimu."

"Siapa? Malam-malam begini mencariku."

"Shikamaru."

"A.. apa?" tiba-tiba Temari menghentikan kegiatannya memasukkan beberapa pakaiannya. "A.. aku tidak mau bertemu dengannya."

"Temuilah, atau kau akan menyesal untuk selamanya." ujar kankurou dengan sok bijaknya.

"Ya, temuilah. Kau tidak akan menyesal." Gaara menambahkan.

"Um, oke, ini kulakukan demi kalian." Temari berkata itu demi adiknya, tapi entah mengapa ia mengganti pakaiannya dengan yang lebih baik dan menyapukan bedak serta lipstick tipis-tipis. Kemudian ia turun menuju tempat Shikamaru berada.

"Ku dengar, kau ada perlu denganku?"

"Uh, hai, Temari. Bisakah kita berbicara di tempat lain?" ujar Shikamaru di hadapan temari dan kedua adiknya.

"Oh, oke." Temari menjawab tanpa pikir panjang.

"Oh, sudahlah, Gaara. Lupakan tidur bersama kita malam ini." Gaara langsung menoleh ke Kankurou yang tiba-tiba menyebut namanya. Kenapa jaadi namanya yang disebut? Gaara curiga jangan-jangan Kankurou-lah yang sebenarnya sangat ingin tidur-bersama-keluarga ini. "Dengar, Shikamaru. Kalau kau membuat Temari menangis lagi, kami akan membuatmu tidak bisa melihat dunia lagi." lanjut Shikamaru dengan kejamnya.

"Uh? Oke." jawab Shikamaru singkat, padahal ia tidak mengerti maksud Kankurou, dan langsung berjalan meninggalkan rumah itu bersama Temari.

.

.

Di sebuah taman

"Ada apa kau mencariku? Aku tidak bisa berlama-lama, besok aku harus pergi pagi-pagi sekali." Temari memecah keheningan yang sedari tadi menyelimuti, rupanya ia tak sabar melihat tingkah diam Shikamaru yang aneh.

"Bisakah kau menunda kepergianmu?" Shikamaru balik bertanya.

"Huh? Maksudmu?"

"Aku.. aku ingin lebih lama bersama denganmu, bisakah kau menundanya? Aku ingin kita menjalin hubungan lagi." tanya Shikamaru lagi.

"Apa kau bilang? 'lagi'? Kupikir bahkan kita tak pernah memulai suatu hubungan. Aku yang menyatakan cinta, kau bahkan tidak pernah menjawab perasaanku. Kau tidak menolakku, tapi kau pun tidak mengiyakannya." kata Temari yang akan beranjak dari kursi taman itu. Ia tidak bisa mengerti Shikamaru.

"Aku mencintaimu. Maukah kau menjadi teman hidupku?" ucap Shikamaru tiba-tiba, membuat Temari yang mendengarnya bagai tersambar petir. Apakah Shikamaru baru saja menyatakan cintanya? Oh, tidak, itu lamaran kah?

"A.. apa?" Temari masih tidak dapat mempercayai pendengarannya.

"Aku mencintaimu, sangat mencintaimu, dan selalu mencintaimu. Sejak pandangan pertama."

"Apa? Kau.. ini tidak bisa dipercaya, kumohon jangan mempermainkanku, jangan membuatku berharap padamu, membuatku tidak akan pernah bisa melupakanmu." air mata mulai menggenang di pelupuk mata temari.

"Aku sangat serius. Kau tidak boleh melupakanku. Sekali lagi, maukah kau menjadi teman hidupku selamanya?" ulang Shikamaru yang menyerahkan kotak beludru berwarna hijau ke hadapan Temari. "Aku masih kecil, aku bahkan lebih muda darimu, tapi kuharap itu tidak menjadi penghalang bagi kita untuk bersatu." ucap Shikamaru yang kini berlutut di depan Temari sambil menggenggam tangan Temari yang juga memegang kotak yang ternyata berisi cicncin perak polos.

"Aku.. aku tidak bisa menikah denganmu.." ujar Temari dengan berurai air mata.

"Ap.. apa kau tidak bisa memberiku kesempatan?" Shikamaru memotong ucapan Temari.

"Aku tidak bisa menikah denganmu setidaknya sampai kau lulus sekolah." lanjut Temari lagi.

"Benarkah? Terimakasih Temari. Aku mencintaimu." Shikamaru berseru senang dan langsung memeluk Temari erat.

"Akupun mencintaimu." Temari balas memeluk Shikamaru tak kalah erat.

"Gaara, Kankurou, aku pinjam kakak kalian malam ini." Shikamaru berucap dengan suara keras ke arah semak-semak tak jauh dari mereka duduk, dan langsung menarik Temari menjauhi taman itu.

"Hahaha, adik-adik, tidur-bersama-keluarganya tidak jadi, nanti saja."

"Sejak kapan mereka tahu kita ada di sini?" tanya Kankurou pada Gaara yang berdiri di sampingnya sambil sesekali menepuk bagian tubuhnya yang dihinggapi nyamuk.

"Sepertinya sejak awal. Kau terlalu berisik menepuk sana sini dari tadi, mungkin mereka menyadari itu." jawab Gaara.

"Hh, ya sudahlah. Gaara, bagaimana kalau kita tidur berdua saja?"

"Apa? Tidak mau! Aku tidak mau tidur denganmu." Gaara menolak keras.

"Ayolah, tadi kau mau kita tidur bertiga, kenapa kau tidak mau tidur denganku sekarang?"

"Taadinya kan ada Temari kalau cuma denganmu aku tidak mau!" Gaara masih menolak keras.

Sudahlah, tinggalkan saja pertengkaran antar saudara yang tidak penting itu, lebih baik kita lihat kelanjutan hubungan tokoh utama kita.

Shikamaru membawa Temari ke rumahnya yang saat itu tidak ada seorangpun. Mereka berada di dalam kamar Shikamaru dengan Shikamaru yang berbaring dengan berbantalkan paha Temari dan Temari yang sedang mengelus helaian-helaian rambut Shikamaru yang agak panjang.

"Hei, apa benar kau sudah mencintaiku sejak pertama kali kita bertemu?" tanya Temari.

"Ya, kau sangat menarik perhatianku saat itu."

"Kalau begitu kenapa kau tidak pernah menyatakan perasaanmu padaku, malah aku yang 'nembak' duluan. Kau juga tidak pernah menunjukkan perasaanmu saat kita jadian. Kau bahkan tidak menghubungiku sekedar untuk membela dirimu ketika aku memutuskanmu."

"Seperti yang sudah kubilang sebelumnya, aku masih kecil, aku tidak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan. Aku terlalu senang waktu kau menyatakan perasaanmu sampai aku tak tahu harus berkata apa. Dan aku sangat terpukul ketika kau memutuskanku, mungkin aku tak pantas untukmu, aku tak memiliki keberanian untuk membela diriku sendiri. Kau sudah banyak bersabar untukku. Aku pun tahu dari Ino kau ingin fokus belajar agar bisa masuk Suna University, aku tidak ingin mengganggumu. Kupikir aku akan bisa melupakanmu, tapi sampai detik ini perasaanku padamu tidak berkurang, justru semakin bertambah." terang Shikamaru panjang lebar.

"Karena itukah kau mendatangiku malam ini?" tanya Temari sambil masih mengelus kepala Shikamaru lembut

"Ya, aku tidak akan bisa hidup tanpamu dalam keadaan seperti sebelumnya. Hanya kau wanita yang membuatku nyaman. Kau wanita yang sangat kukagumi. Aku yakin akan bisa menjalani hidupku dengan lebih berarti bila bersamamu."

"Sudahlah." Temari memotong ucapan Shikamaru, sebelum pria itu membuatnya melambung lebih tinggi lagi. Ia menundukkan wajahnya, semakin mendekat ke wajah Shikamaru, dan Shikamaru menaikkan tangannya menggapai tengkuk Temari, menariknya semakin ke bawah.

Kedua bibir itu menyatu. Menyampaikan segala rasa yang dipendam, cinta pertama, rindu tak tersampai, sesak yang terbayar, mengalir lewat ciuman lembut itu.

Kedua bibir yang menempel itu tiba-tiba terpisahkan oleh gerakan tiba-tiba Temari, "Apa kau ingin membuatku bungkuk selamanya, huh?", ujar Temari dengan wajah memerah.

"Kekeke.. aku tidak peduli meskipun kau menjadi bungkuk selama kau selalu di sisiku." Shikamaru terkekeh kemudian duduk di hadapan Temari. Ia mendekatkan lagi wajahnya pada wajah Temari yang masih memerah. Dan Temari memejamkan matanya, Shikamaru menempatkan kedua telapak tangannya di wajah Temari, bibirnya perlahan-lahan menciumi setiap mili wajah Temari, dimulai dari mata kanan Temari, ke pelipis kanannya, pipi, hidung, sampai di bibir Temari. Kali ini ia menuntut pada bibir Temari, sedikit menekan agar bibir lembut Temari membuka. Temari langsung membuka bibirnya menyambut kehangatan dari Shikamaru, lidah yang mulai menjelajah masuk. Tangan Shikamaru mulai turun ke bawah, ia mencari ujung kaus yang dipakai Temari.

"Aku akan membuatmu tidak tidur malam ini." bisik Shikamaru di telinga Temari.

"Apa? Tunggu! Kau lupa, besok aku harus pergi pagi-pagi?" sela Temari sambil menahan usapan Shikamaru di pinggangnya.

"Karena besok kau harus pergi pagi-pagi itulah, aku tidak akan membiarkanmu tidur, kita harus tersadar sampai kita berpisah. Karena tidak akan bertemu sampai setidaknya satu tahun lagi." jawab Shikamaru yang melanjutkan kegiatan tangannya yang sempat tertunda.

"Satu tahun? Bukankah kau akan lulus dua tahun lagi?" Temari bertanya heran.

"Aku akan mengikuti program akselarasi. Aku tidak akan bisa menunggu sampai dua tahun. Satu tahun saja sudah sangat lama."

"Benarkah? Tapi apa kau bisa?" Temari menyangsikan.

"Apa kau lupa siapa aku? Aku pasti bisa." jawab Shikamaru tidak peduli pada nada sangsi di ucapan Temari.

"Uh, yeah. Shikamaru Nara, Si Raja Malas Paling Pintar, kau bahkan bisa mengalahkan pasangan paling pintar seangkatanmu, Sakura dan Sasuke." sudahlah, lupakan saja soal pintar-pintaran itu, karena sepertinya Shikamaru akan benar-benar membuat Temari kelelahan sampai pagi.

Satu tahun kemudian, Suna Central Land

"Shikamaru, kau lama sekali sih, aku sudah 10 menit di sini." ujar Temari ketika orang yang dimaksud muncul dihadapannya.

"Maaf, maaf, jam alarmku mati. Ini kan hanya 10 menit." Shikamaru beralasan.

"Tapi ini bukan yang pertama. Apa kau tidak bisa mencari alasan yang lain selain jam alarm-mu yang selalu mati itu?"

"Iya, iya, aku minta maaf. Lagipula kita kan tinggal bersama, mengapa kita harus bertemu di luar seperti ini?"

"Sudahlah, jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan." sepertinya Temari masih marah.

"Ini. Tadi aku lihat ini, jadi kubeli, kupikir kau akan suka." Shikamaru menyerahkan sebuah bungkusan plastik transparan berisi kaktus di pot mungil. Kaktus yang juga mungil dengan bunga berwarna kuning yang sedang merekah di atasnya.

"Tentu saja, waah.. terimakasih, Shikamaru." Temari langsung menyambut pemberian Shikamaru dengan suka cita, kaktus adalah salah satu tanaman yang sangat disukainya. Tak lupa ia memberi kecupan singkat di pipi Shikamaru, sepertinya ia lupa sedang berada di tempat umum, ia pun melingkarkan tangannya di lengan Shikamaru.

"Kau pernah bilang kau ingin jadi pohon, tapi kenapa kau suka kaktus? Apa keinginanmu sudah berubah?" tanya Shikamaru sambil melanjutkan perjalanan menuju wahana di Suna Central Land.

"Tentu saja tidak. Kaktus tumbuhan yang hebat, bisa hidup di gurun pasir yang sulit didapatkan air, ditambah lagi bunga-bunga kaktus sangat indah."

**END**

**uwaaa, akhirnya saya bisa bikin ShikaTema, couple terfavorit saya selain KakaAnko, semoga ga mengecewakan ya...**

**mohon maaf atas typo yang mungkin bertebaran dan cerita yang ancur-ancuran**

**maaf juga yang nungguin Too Early(emang ada?), saya agak tersendat bikinnya.**

******mohon reviewnya ya.. kritik dan saran sangat dibutuhkan untuk kemajuan yang lebih baik**


End file.
